sc2218fandomcom-20200213-history
James-Anthony Howard Mitchel
James-Anthony Howard Mitchel (25 December 2070 - 5 May 2121) was the third Vice President of the United American Federation. He was a Platoon Sergeant in the Nevada National Guard during the Fourth World War and a founding member of the United American Federation Army Where he served for 6 years before being honorably discharged as a Major. He was an author of several books and a successful businessman. Today he is remembered as a soldier a philosopher and a maryter. Early Life: James-Anthony was born in Carson City NV the only child of an office worker father and a social worker mother. He spent much of his young life with scant contact with his father who was deployed to the East Coast front as a signal operator in the US Army Logistics Corp. When James-Anthony was 5 in 2076 his mother was killed in a car accident. James-Anthony's father was sent home from the front to take care of him. After the war he and his father moved to Bolder CO, and again to Vancouver Canada when the Third American Civil War stated. In 2085 James-Anthony's father would remarry. In 2086, at the age of 16, Mitchel returned to the United States against his fathers wishes. Mitchel settled into live in Las Vegas as a blackjack dealer in the Ultra Lux Casino under a fake name until he turned 18 when he would continue working under his real name. Over the next several years he would work various jobs in the service industries of Las Vegas including bouncer, game operator, street performer, waiter, ect... On 4 August 2093 Mitchel shot and killed Stanford C. Brown, a mugger, and Morice M. Calhoon, an innocent bystander. A federal court ruled that Mitchel's shooting of Brown was justified however Mitchel's shooting of Calhoon was charged as manslaughter and he was eventually found guilty. Mitchel was given a choice in his sentence between life in prison and service in the armed forces. Mitchel chose the ladder. World War IV: At the age of 23 Mitchel was inducted into the US Army National Guard as a Private. He was assigned to a company of Reservists from Nevada who had recently taken heavy losses during the Invasion of Ireland. Mitchel met up with his company after they had been evacuated to Portugal. Mitchel got his first taste of real combat on 25 December 2094 during the Last Stand at Gibraltar where his company suffered a further 44% casualties. For his actions during the battle Mitchel was promoted to Corporal. ... The Expulsion and Founding: Military Service: At the establishment of UAF Army Mitchel was offered the rank of Captain which he accepted. Over the coerce of the Next three years oversaw several training companies at Fort Nielsen, on Trappist-1g, and later at Fort Lexington, on Trappist-1f. On 7 April 2106 was promoted to Major and was given the job of supervising Colonial Security Forces around Lexington City. 22 June 2109 Mitchel oficial retired from the military. Post Military Carrier: Political Carrier: Assassination: Legacy: